A vehicle, such as an automobile or motorcycle with an internal combustion engine, will typically convey information to its user via a display system that may comprise indicator lights, gauges, and display screens. However, in order to register information from the display system, the user must avert their attention to the display system, which prevents the user from focusing on the road ahead. Sound may be used as an alternate, less distracting means of conveying information to a user of an automobile, but is impractical on a motorcycle due to noise from the engine, exhaust, and wind. Vibration may also be used as an alternate means of conveying information to the user, but is once again impractical on a motorcycle due to inherent vibrations in the handlebars caused by the internal combustion engine. Conversely, an electric vehicle such as an electric motorcycle, produces almost no vibration when in motion compared to vehicles with an internal combustion engine. Thus, there is a need for a vibration-based method of conveying information to a user of an electric motorcycle.